Your Voice
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke terduduk lesu di dalam kamarnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya ia lupakan selama seharian ini. Ia merasa ada yang kurang, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sahabat bersurai pink-nya? / SasuSaku oneshot / Review?


**Hai, hai… Mari-**_**chan**_** kembali ke fandom Naruto yang sudah lama sekali kutinggalkan (oke, lebay) yah, tiba-tiba Mari-**_**chan**_** dapat ide nyasar sih, jadinya, nulis dan publish deh XD **

**Oh iya, Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_**, kalau Naruto ini milikku, pasti sudah kubuat Madara mati dan SasuSaku hidup bahagia, bhahahaha #nak **

**Pokoknya selamat menikmati deh :v**

* * *

**Your Voice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke terduduk lesu di atas meja belajarnya. Di depannya ada setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang menunggu untuk ia selesaikan. Untuk pemuda sejenius dirinya, mengerjakan sebanyak apapun PR bukanlah masalah, demi kumis Naruto, ia seorang Uchiha.

Namun, apa yang terjadi malam ini, ia menatap buku-buku di depannya tanpa semangat. Pemuda bermata hitam ini beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya setelah dirasa dirinya memang sedang tak berminat pada apapun itu yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hh… menyebalkan, apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya," gumamnya pelan. Ini tidak seperti dirinya.

Dengan setengah malas, pemuda tampan ini pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan meja belajar, ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon. Udara malam yang sejuk seketika menerpa sang Uchiha bungsu.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan seharian ini? Batinnya kembali bertanya. Dengan otak yang sudah jenius dari lahir, mustahil sekali bagi dirinya untuk melupakan apa yang ia lakukan seharian 'kan? Tapi, sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya seharian ini.

"Hn?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya, otak jenius sang pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan pun terpaksa mengulang kembali kejadian yang ia alami seharian ini. Ia yakin, ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

_Tapi apa?_

Setiap pagi ia selalu rutin berangkat sekolah tanpa terlambat, menjemput sahabat berisiknya, anak tunggul keluarga Uzumaki. Oh iya, itu jelas tidak akan ia lupakan, bagaimana sahabat pirangnya itu selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti sedikitpun. Terus terulang setiap hari sampai ia bosan. _Great_. Ia malah mengingat hal yang menyebalkan.

_Tapi, bukan, bukan itu._

Kegiatan klub juga tak ada bedanya, ia bermain basket bersama yang lain seperti biasa dan ehem—diteriaki oleh para gadis juga—sekali lagi, bukan itu.

Mata setajam elang milik Sasuke kembali menerawang. Bintang-bintang yang terlihat berkelap-kelip sama sekali tak membantunya menyelesaikan masalah, "Payah," rutuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena di luar kamar juga sama sekali tak membantunya berpikir, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki ruangan pribadinya yang nyaman. Membaringkan tubuh tegapnya ke kasurnya yang empuk dan kembali menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang polos.

"Hn?" alis tipis Sasuke terangkat saat ia melihat benda menarik yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah kertas—bukan sebuah, lebih tepatnya, ada beberapa potong.

Seringai mulai menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mengingat apa maksud potongan-potongan kertas itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa diantaranya. Dan saat itulah ia mengingat apa yang ia lupakan seharian ini.

Haruno Sakura.

Sahabat bersurai _pink_-nya yang sangat hiperaktif dan cerewet, yang setiap hari selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pembawa masalah—mungkin karena banyaknya gadis-gadis yang meneriakinya setiap kali mereka bersama.

Tapi, yang menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke adalah—seharian ini ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangsurkan sebuah kertas berisi tulisan setiap kali sang Uchiha bertanya.

"_Aku sakit Sasuke-_kun_, sariawan, dan ini sangat menyiksa."_

Satu potong kertas itu mampu membuat sang pangeran es tersenyum—menyeringai. Itulah masalahnya, ia belum mendengar suara sang Haruno. Segera saja ia mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang berada tak jauh dari sana dan mulai mencari nomor gadis musim semi itu.

Dengan sabar, Sasuke menunggu Sakura mengangkat teleponnya, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kasihan saat mengingat bagaimana kusutnya wajah sahabatnya saat memberitahunya—lewat tulisan—bahwa dia terkena sariawan. Tapi, semua rasa kasihan itu lenyap saat suara halus seorang gadis terdengar dari ponselnya.

"_Halo,"_ ucap seseorang diujung telepon.

Seringai kembali nampak menghiasi wajah tampan sang jenius saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hn," jawabnya—entah itu jawaban atau hanya gumaman tak jelas.

Keheningan sejenak meliputi kamar bernuansa biru milik Sasuke saat ia tak mendengar apapun dari orang yang ia telepon.

"_Sasuke-_kun_ kah? Ada apa?_" tanya Sakura lagi. Terdengar rintihan saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…"

"_Sasuke-_kun,_ ada apa? Sasuke-_kun_? Ouch, _ittai…_"_

Lagi-lagi hening sejenak, sebelum suara berat kembali terdengar, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya memastikan apakah kau sudah tidur atau belum_, jaa,"_ kata Sasuke datar dan langsung menutup ponselnya, ia kembali tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai itu.

Ah… setelah ini ia yakin, ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan tenang tanpa ada pikiran apapun yang menggangunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GYAAAAA… SASUKE_-KUN NO BAKA YARO! ITTAAAAIII!_"

Haruno Sakura berteriak kencang di dalam kamarnya saat sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja oleh sahabat ayamnya, "_Au… ittatatai_," rutuknya sembari memegangi bibir bagian kirinya yang terdapat sariawan disitu.

"Sakit," air mata mulai mengalir dari mata bermanik hijaunya, air mata penuh kesakitan dan amarah karena lagi-lagi ia dikerjai oleh orang menyebalkan itu. Apa namanya kalau bukan dikerjai, Sasuke jelas sudah tahu kalau dirinya sakit tapi masih saja memaksa dia bersuara, "Menyebalkan, dasar ayam!" teriaknya dan kembali ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakura, jangan berteriak malam-malam begini!"

Sekali lagi, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal apalagi saat dirinya juga kena marah sang ibu tercinta dan rintihan pun masih terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari hari ini, ia sudah menahan sakit karena sariawan gila yang entah karena masalah apa bisa tumbuh di bibirnya.

Ugh, dan ia bahkan sudah jelas menulis '_Jangan bicara padaku dulu, Sasuke_-kun' dan mengangsurkan kertas itu pada yang bersangkutan, tapi, kenapa Sasuke masih saja mencari kesempatan untuk mengerjainya.

'_Ugh, rasanya dia semakin senang melihatku kesakitan, menyebalkan_,' batin gadis cantik itu. dan tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, ia kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mematikan ponsel putihnya supaya tidak ada lagi orang yang mengganggunya.

Setelah Sasuke, siapa tahu Naruto, tidak, tidak, tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemuda super berisik itu menelponnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat gadis tujuh belas tahun ini merinding.

'_Semoga besok sariawanku sembuh, dan akan kubuat Sasuke-_kun_ membayar semuanya,'_ do'anya dalam hati sebelum memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi.

**The end**

* * *

**Bhahahaha… jangan pukul saya /nak. Saya tahu ini gaje banget, pokoknya, udah gitu aja(?) makasih buat yang udah baca… *ngilang* **


End file.
